


The Face of Humanity

by unimagintiveperson



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8714548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unimagintiveperson/pseuds/unimagintiveperson
Summary: A post-pacifist AU in which Frisk and Chara have struck a bargain never to use thir powers again, leading to a period of peace. However, a group of mysterious beings have shown up and begin speaking to Chara... strange things start happening, and Frisk and Asriel are forced to venture underground once again, to SAVE their Chara and the entire world.





	1. The Surface

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for school (weird, I know) and thought I'd post here. The nature of this work is that there is no smut or gore, and I kind of had make everything taken for granted in the Undertale universe clear within the story. Also, headcanons. Enjoy!

I

*Politics,* Frisk signed, *Will be the death of me, I swear to the Angel* Asriel murmured assent from the aeroplane seat next to her, one eye on her hand movements. “You have done so well, though, Frisk! Think, 3 years ago, monsters were not even allowed out of Ebott Town, other than on ambassador duties. Now look!”

*I guess so* Frisk signed back to him.

Asriel stared back at Frisk, holding her gaze. His voice was suddenly quiet. “And that’s not all. You SAVED me. You SAVED me when no-one else would even try.” Frisk blushed a little at this, but did not respond for a minute. Asriel’s praise had brought memories to Frisk’s mind. Painful memories. Memories of Chara. Frisk kept looking at Asriel, but not seeing the goat monster at all. Her thin eyes were imperceptible, but Asriel had a shrewd idea of what was going on. Chara was weighing heavy on his mind, too.

“But I couldn’t SAVE the one closest to me.” The same though echoed in both their heads as they remembered their friend, sibling and mentor.

\--------

*And this is… a snow poff.

*Surprisingly, it’s a snow poff.

*Snow Poff

*This is a – eh? There’s 30G inside this… what is this?

 

***The easiest enemy. Can’t keep dodging for ever. Keep attacking.**

 

*Ah the cactus, truly the most tsundere of plants.

 

***Do you think you are above the consequences?**

 

***S I N C E   W H E N   W E R E   Y O U   T H E   O N E   I N   C O N T R O L ?**

\--------

You must have fallen down. Here, let me help you up.

Chara, huh? That’s a nice name. My name is Asriel…

 

What, no! I’m not crying! I’m not a little baby…

 

I wish I could have laughed it off, just like you.

 

No, I shouldn’t doubt you. This is a great plan! I’ll… I’ll go get the buttercups.

\--------

The two monster-human ambassadors were so caught in reverie that they almost did not notice their family and friends waiting for them at the airport.

 

II

“My children, it is so good to have you back!” Toriel cried, drawing both Asriel and Frisk into a hug.

“Stop it, mom!” Protested Asriel, “It’s embarrassing!” Frisk just hummed happily. Asriel finally extracted himself from his mother’s embrace, before he swept up in another hug, this time from his father. Evidently, the parents of the Dreemurr family were happy to have their children back. Sans and Papyrus watched from a few metres away, massive smiles on their faces, while Undyne and Alphys were holding hands to the left of them.

All present were delighted that Frisk and Asriel had returned to Ebott Town after the final overseas trip of their term as ambassadors.

Sans coughed. “If you want, I know a shortcut back to New New Home.” Frisk raised an eyebrow at the name. Clearly, Asgore had not got any better at naming things after the barrier was shattered. “It’s just over here.” The skeleton led the little party behind a pillar, where they all disappeared. This turned a few heads among the humans, but after living with monsters for 3 years they had become used to magic.

A few seconds later, the abandoned luggage in the middle of the terminal seemed to fall through a glowing hole in the ground, and disappeared too.

\--------

Back at New New Home, Frisk, Asriel and the rest of the monsters were enjoying a feast. Spaghetti, courtesy of pasta, followed by Toriel’s delicious Butterscotch-Cinnamon pie. Mettaton even arrived after about 90 minutes, having heard that “Darling Frisk” had returned from Australia. He had brought some gourmet MTT Brand™ champagne for the adults only - though his sly wink at the two 16 year olds said otherwise - and a general feeling of family and completeness.

All of them owed more than their freedom to Frisk and Asriel: without the two ambassadors, many of the monsters be alone, without friendship. Alphys and Undyne were engaged, to be married in less than 2 months. Toriel and Asgore had been brought together again by the rebirth of their son. Napstablook and Mettaton were touring the country, only recently returning to Ebott.

In fact, the only two who were not completely happy with the current situation were Frisk and Asriel themselves, the reason being the same as their sadness on the plane. Having been thrust into roles of immense responsibility from the age of 13, becoming major players in the battle to save monsterkind and the world itself, wielding the ultimate power to turn back time, they felt like this ‘happy ending’ was just not good enough.

Because Frisk, though she had been living with the spirit of Chara in their head, and had even resurrected her at one point, had never been able to SAVE her properly.

Asriel, on the other hand, felt as if he was the reason that Chara had become what she was, a returned spirit. If he had just spoken up… said no to her plan before she committed suicide… maybe everything would have been so different.

\--------

Meanwhile, in a dark void neither in the Underground nor the Surface, a figure stood solemnly, gazing into nothingness. She was wearing a bloodstained green and yellow sweater, with a bloodied and dusty knife held in her left hand, auburn hair matted and red eyes blazing with rage and pain.

Chara spoke. And when she spoke, her voice was filled with hate. “Well, well, well. They finally realise. They have never been above the consequences… Let us see how they manage THIS situation. Hehehe…” She turned and locked eyes with someone unseen. Her eyes turned black, and a dark liquid dripped out the corner of her mouth. “Watch a while, won’t you?”

 

III

All were asleep in the Dreemurr household, except for two – you can probably guess who. Frisk and Asriel both lay sleepless on their separate bunkbeds, unknowing that the other was think the exact same thoughts: If only I could have SAVED her. Though it had been 3 long years since the barrier had been shattered, the recent reunion with their family had hit home their loss.

\--------

With Chara you had always taken the good with the bad – and there had been some shocking ‘bad times’ – but she had been willing to sacrifice her life to help the people had taken her in when the surface world shunned her for what she was. Chara had sacrificed more than her life – she had lost her very SOUL.

And worst of all, Asriel thought to himself, it had been all his fault.

\--------

Frisk fell into a troubled sleep at around 1 in the morning, and immediately entering one of the old nightmares.

She saw her SOUL, her very life force, shatter before her eyes before all feeling went out of her body. She was vaguely conscious of a voice in your head – Asgore’s – telling her to stay determined. Flowey arrived, just like in the old dreams, tell Frisk that they would never wake up. He laughed, like he always did, but instead of Frisk waking up like normal, another voice spoke, unlike Frisk had ever heard before. This was not Chara.

The words of thousands echoed, mingling into one inhuman sound.

“F**k it! Not again! | Coming mom! | I’ll get you, Undyne | No! I should have saved!”

They all faded to nothing, and only one could be heard.

“You will never succeed, Frisk or Chara. Never. I am the one who is in control, not you. Your determination is useless. I will never let you achieve your happy ending.”

~Shutting STEAM, PC power off~

\--------

Frisk gasped awake. She had never had this happen before... without a word, she climbed out of bed and reached for her framed photograph of her family, which she always carried with her when travelling overseas.

All the faces were scribbled and crossed out in blood red.

Frisk was horrified, at what this sight could signify. She looked across her locket for reassurance. Inside, instead of the words ‘best friends forever,’ the sentence: ‘t h e y a r e a l l g o n e’ was scrawled in blood once again.

Was this Chara’s work?

Her dread mounting, Frisk tip-toed over to Asriel’s bunkbed. All she found was dust. Her breath caught in her throat and she ran out into the hall, and rushed into her parent’s bedroom.

The distinctive smell of death, and piles of monster’s dust (to which they return after death) greeted her.

Frisk out a scream.

All was lost. They were all dead.

 

 

IV

At this moment, Chara was feeling a strange set of emotions. She glanced at the yet unseen being in confusion. Sadness, horror, guilt, coursing through her blood, yet… Chara had no SOUL. She knew that she should not be feeling these emotions, soulless ones simply cannot. She started to hope but – a vision suddenly sprang in front of her eyes.

Frisk, her old host, holding a knife that was covered in dust and blood. A photograph and a locket lay at her feet.

Frisk, bringing the knife above her head, her eyes as red as Chara’s and wide open, for once. The knife plunging down towards the SOUL hovering in front of the child.

“NO!”

Chara’s eyes turned green for an instant, a torrent of power flowing through her and into the realm of the living.

Inexplicably, the knife turning to dust.

Chara looked around in surprise, looking for the source of the mysterious power.

Thousands of pairs of eyes looked back at her.

\--------

Frisk stopped her downward slicing motion. Her old knife was… gone? How… no matter. She would find some way to RESET, if not by forcing her own dying SOUL to LOAD, then by using another’s. Frisk’s SOUL flashed crimson with hatred as she thought of Chara, and immediately knew whose SOUL she would use.

Frisk donned her old purple and cyan sweater, and ran towards Mt. Ebott.


	2. The Underground

I

Asriel woke up at about 5 that morning, still a little jet lagged from the flight the previous day. He got out of bed as usual, but the sight that met him was anything but usual. The sheets from Frisk’s bed lay scattered on the floor, as were the contents of her travel bag. The picture was sitting forlornly on the floor, the locket beside it. A metallic dust covered the two. Frisk’s shoes and sweater were gone.

Taped to the bedroom door was a note. It read: “Friends and Neighbours. If you are reading this, I have gone to Mt. Ebott to kill Chara. My family is dead, I am going to reset.”

“Oh no. Oh, golly, Frisk why?” Asriel said to himself. He could now feel a powerful SOUL energy resonating with the locket and a location to the west. Asriel knew at once that it was Frisk’s.

Asriel donned his winter clothing ran out the door, only pausing to scribble a note of his own for Toriel and Asgore – “Looking for Frisk.” As Asriel passed the garage, he contemplated driving to the mountain, but decided against it. Not only couldn’t he drive, but the forests around the mountain were too dense for any motor vehicle.

Asriel set off at a fast walk for the entrance to the Underground, the open crater at the top of Mt. Ebott. Sometime in the past, he had learned, it had been an active volcano, but this was long before even the First War. Monster magic had slowly transformed the extinct volcano into a land with a variety of climates, from Snowdin to Hotland.

The winter sun was just rising as the boss monster reached the top of the mountain, glaring in his eyes. Asriel walked forward another few meters, through the thinning trees. Abruptly, all the trees stopped and the crater lay before him. Asriel took a deep breath, drew a magic shield around his body… and jumped.

 

II

“Why are you here? Why have you come back?” Chara’s voice went from a hushed whisper to a hateful scream in just a few words.

The faces in the darkness just stared at her.

They were faces from all over the world, from mere children to adults. But Chara did not see the amazing gathering of people from all demographics. All Chara saw were the expressions on the faces of the mysterious beings. And these told a very different story.

Some of the faces had expressions of interest, or confusion. Some looked excited, and some were not even looking at her. Some of the faces, however, looked down at her with pure contempt.

“What do you think you are doing? I told you to never return! Leave our universe in peace!” Chara raged at the beings. “This isn’t a game! These are real people!” Chara’s eyes momentarily turned green as her voice became calmer. “I only observe. I learnt long ago that absolute power will only bring an end to happiness.”

As Chara challenged the mass of faces, many faded into nothingness, seemingly content with her answer. Some however, stayed, locking eyes with the child as she turned in circles.

The answer came as an echo of many languages, forming into words: “Oh, but it is a game, Chara. And we are the ‘players’ of this game. We have many different goals. Some want a happy ending; others want completion; others want a quick resolution; some want to destroy all the timelines.”

Chara’s eyes widened at this. “No! This is merely an apparition! Whichever of you is the daemon behind this, step forward and face me.”

All that she heard in response was a genuinely amused laugh. “We are humans, just like Frisk. Not, it seems, like yourself. But that is beside the point! As you were saying before to Toby, it shall be entertaining to watch a little more. We have engineered a situation that is rather amusing… he… he… he…”

 

III

Frisk hit the ground running.

She cast a quick flight spell, and hovered slowly onto the golden flowers of the Ruins – the spell drained her SOUL energy, but was necessary to survive the thousand-foot drop to the Underground.

Frisk ran from room to room, reliving her first trip to the underground all those years ago. The pillar that Toriel was hiding behind, the abandoned Spider Bakesale room, the cheese table. She passed deactivated puzzles and wilted flowers on either side, making her way to Toriel’s House.

From there, she could travel to Snowdin and find the River Person, who would take her all the way to New Home. There… there she face Chara, and force her to RESET. Only then could she SAVE her family.

At last Frisk reached the door to Toriel’s house. The old tree was still out the front, and door was unlocked for all, as usual. Frisk took a deep breath, mentally preparing herself for what she would see inside. For all she knew, the house would be exactly the same as she left it. And… she didn’t know if she could deal with that. Too many painful memories.

The door opened.

It was if it was the same day that Frisk first ventured into the Ruins, when Toriel had took her in. Soft brown walls and floor, mirror on the back wall, flowers slightly wilted – though they magic, time had taken a toll. And was that that the scent of butterscotch and cinnamon in the air?

No. It wasn’t. Frisk hurried down the stairs to the basement, then out into the cold winter of Snowdin Forest.

 

IV

“You can call us… the players. In our universe, your world is merely a game, a work of fiction. Yet the emotion that formed in our hearts allowed a certain… connection to form with your universe.”

The figures leered at Chara, sadistically enjoying the terror on her face.

“Some of us felt more than mere emotion. A select few of us could feel the connection to your world. We entered your timeline.”

Chara merely stared back in disbelief.

“Chara, you universe, our universe, they are nothing special. Just a few of the infinite possibilities of the multiverse. Yet, strangely, we had immense power here. And, as they say, with great power comes great opportunity for… amusement.”

“At this moment, the heroine of your world is rushing through the underground, followed by her - and your - blind, devoted, childish sibling. In a matter of hours they will come to confront you, and utterly destroy you. Frisk believes that you have killed her family, and seeks vengeance. You should be very scared, child. Because once your SOUL is shattered, only one last force prevents us from erasing your world forever. And the source of that power will be standing in this room.”

“Nothing like a good monologue in the dying stages of a videogame, is there?”

 

 

 

V

Forward, through the woods, forward, and left. Frisk had memorised the way to the River Person’s dock in Snowdin. She ran out of the trees to the water’s edge, and sure enough, the River Person was there.

“Tralala… the fate of world is at stake… first child, eighth child, only child…”

The River Person’s rhyme was cryptic as ever, but Frisk thought she could detect some… no! No time for idle thoughts!

*River, take me to New Home. It’s urgent.*

“Tralala, why of course, young one. This will be a faster route than your brother’s, for sure.”

*Asriel? River, can you expl-*

“Off we go!”

\--------

Asriel was indeed taking a laborious route to New Home. The Ruins and Snowdin had been alright, but he had seriously begun to tire out. His limbs had gone lactic just after Alphys’ old lab, and he had lost his way in the darkness of Waterfall multiple times. Worse still, he had never seen most of these places, his memories from his time trapped in Flowey (it’s a long story) almost completely forgotten.

He had stumbled out of Hotland and into MTT resort just before collapsing of exhaustion. His journey had been no mean feat – 25 kilometres in under an hour, though he had increased his running speed with magic. Now, he just needed rest. Only a minute, he said to himself, before he’d brave the CORE.

Only a minute.

\--------

The goat monster awoke half an hour later.

He cursed himself bitterly, then ran into the CORE, towards New Home.


	3. The Void

I

Frisk jumped off the River Person’s boat at the entrance to King Asgore’s old castle, and ran inside. She signed a thank you as River flew off, then slowly walked. Though she was still resolute and hungry for vengeance, she was a pacifist at heart. She tried to put off the moment of absolution just a little longer.

Eventually, however, she reached the judgement hall before the throne. Fitting, she thought, with a wry smile. A decidedly more… murdery path of hers had ended here, long ago.

“Chara!” Frisk sent out the words telepathically, utilising every ounce of SOUL power in her body. Every human on the planet heard her words, but they were meant for just one. “Chara, come and face me. I am… determined to make you atone for what you’ve done!”

But nobody came.

“CHARA!” Her aura was becoming visible around her body at the pure volume of magical energy being released.

At last something snapped inside Frisk. She stood still for a moment and looked straight ahead, looking almost inhuman.

When Frisk thought again, it was in a monotone, like a mantra. “Chara, of the Red Soul, first fallen child, daemon, I summon you to this hall to face your sins. I summon you!”

\--------

In void between life and death, Chara was indeed feeling her sins heavy on her back. Flashbacks to timelines past… the Player’s magic was surely taking effect.

She felt a light tug at her soul. Her eyes blinked open and she glared at the faces around her. They were smiling smugly as usual, in a way Chara hated. Before she could question what was happening, however, she was whisked out of the dimension entirely, into the Judgement Hall.

Frisk was waiting, eyes shadowed by her hair. The torches flickered around on the walls, and shadows danced. Frisk started to pace towards Chara, who was still getting used to having a body again. She reached out above her head and drew out a glowing red knife, raising both their SOULs out of their bodies with the other.

Frisk stopped walking. Her hands hung motionless by her sides, hanging like those of a marionette. She looked up, at last, eyes blazing, and sent out another message from her SOUL to Chara’s.

“Chara… I saw the dust of my family. I know what you did. You promised me…”

Chara spoke out aloud now: “Frisk, you know that is not my way. The beasts you call family are alive and well. Stand down, or **you** will be the oath breaker.”

Frisk’s only answer was to raise her blade to head-height, then charge down the hallway.

 

II

The sounds of blade on blade echoed around the hall, Chara having conjured her knife already. Both sides knew this style of battle intimately – it was in their very blood. Neither uttered a word or sound of any kind, this duel requiring all their concentration.

Frisk had been the aggressor at the start, striking swiftly to bring down her more experienced opponent. Chara, however, was dodging easily, only rarely needing her knife to parry Frisk’s slashes and thrusts.

Something was holding Chara back from going full out, though – the beings from before, so smug behind their little barrier were nowhere to be seen. Chara had learnt from experience to fully understand a situation before rushing in, and this battle just seemed… well, wrong.

This was not the Frisk that had saved both monsters and humans without resorting to violence. And yet, it was not the Frisk that had killed both those races in other timelines. Her actions seemed like they were scripted out almost like a –

_“We have engineered a situation you will find rather amusing…”_

Was this what the Players had been hinting at? Deceiving Frisk and taking control over her, attempting to destroy both the red-souled children in one fell swoop? Chara had no time to ponder as she was driven back further and further.

If that was the case, then she could never hope to win. It was not a battle against just Frisk – Chara would be fighting an otherworldly force, bent on destroying her and her world.

\--------

Once, long ago, Chara had tried the same thing.

Humanity was just so… awful. Hate, violence, war. All products of so called ‘civilisation.’

When Chara had met the monsters living underground they had treated her with immense kindness. She felt emotion she had never experienced before. In the end, she had sacrificed her life so her brother could free monsterkind and obliterate humanity.

And yet, her perfect plan had been ruined because her brother had refused to kill at all.

Had he no idea of justice? Was he so blinded by worthless virtues of honour and kindness?

She had learned that the world could never hope for peace. She retreated into the void she now inhabited, letting time take its toll on the two races.

And yet, one day, centuries later, another child fell down. Now, this was not unheard of. Chara had seen a lot in her time observing the mortal world. However, this child was different to any other.

So much potential in her: for peace or destruction. Chara tried to turn her to complete the goal she had desired, but had never truly succeeded.

The child had the ability to turn back time, quite literally. However, it required a death of some kind. The shattering of her SOUL, another red SOUL, or even the destruction of an entire universe could allow her to RESET.

Each time the child died, she would try things differently, using violence or pacifism to progress.

One time, she refused to fight anyone, but not in the way her brother did. Determination in her heart, she used skill and resourcefulness – and flirting – to escape any conflict without a scratch. Boy, was she good at dodging.

And, miraculously, she managed to free monsterkind at long last, and negotiate peace between humans and monsters.

This was when Frisk and Chara’s deal had been struck: neither would use their powers to interact with the world any further.

Chara was content to observe further, for a while.

It couldn’t last. Three years later, the Players, with their words of honey and poison, had arrived. September of 2015, it was. And slowly, they had driven her back to hate all the world.

\--------

Suddenly, Chara just stopped in her tracks. The knife dropped to the floor. Frisk drove the knife towards her SOUL and pierced it with the blade. She drew the knife out, slowly.

Chara’s SOUL was barely intact now, her body collapsed and eyes just open.

For the second time that night, Frisk raised her knife above her head.

 

III

When Asriel burst through the doors to the Judgement Hall and beheld the scene before him, his eyes dropped. Frisk was standing over the dying body of his sister, Chara, who he thought was gone for so long. He ran forward. “Chara! Frisk! You’re okay! You’re… okay?” He touched Frisk on the shoulder.

Frisk turned away from Chara’s cracked SOUL and looked Asriel in the eye. Her gaze was devoid of emotion. *You are not my brother.* She deliberately signed. *I found his dust. You are just an apparition, and I’ll happily destroy you.*

“F-Frisk? It’s… me, Asriel. Your… best friend…”

*D I E.* Frisk flew at Asriel, who threw up a weak shield of magic, depleting the last of his reserves of energy.

At this moment, many things happened all at once.

A massive burst of SOUL energy blasted outwards from the impact point. The knife flew out of Frisk’s hand. A hundred or so of the ethereal figures appeared in a ring. Chara opened her eyes a little, and stood up. Frisk fell backwards onto the floor.

Time seemed to slow down for Chara as she saw her brother move to pick up the knife and stand over Frisk. She saw the smug look on the Player’s faces disappear, for once. A small smile of satisfaction creased her mouth before her SOUL shattered and her heart… stopped.

\--------

“Frisk! Frisk! FRISK! If you’re in there, I need you to wake up!”

Asriel was sending the words out telepathically, just as Frisk had earlier.

“You’ve got to take back control, for us, your family.”

“What is holding you back? What’s keeping you trapped?”

“Frisk, you’ve got to answer. Chara is dying!”

“FRISK!”

The knife dropped from his hand Asriel began to hyperventilate, and choked on tears. The two people he loved most were slipping away. All hope was dying.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. Standing behind him was a ghostly figure. It was Chara.

She was just like the day she had died the first time. There were even stains of buttercups around her lips. But unlike that day so long ago, there was a light of hope in her eyes. Her transparent form let off a soft red glow.

“Greetings, Dreemurr… no, Asriel. My time had come. Thanks to you I was finally able to… let go. I realised that fighting such a force as them was useless.”

Asriel’s voice was weak. “No… Chara, don’t leave me now.”

“And yet, for all their power (she jerked her head at the Players), they could not grasp the simplest concepts of love and hope. Neither could I, for too long, but now I have been SAVED. They have corrupted Frisk, and only you can bring her back. My time is up, now. Farewell…”

Chara’s shade simply ceased to exist. Her corpse lay motionless on the ground, the SOUL fragments dissolved.

Now the tears ran freely down the goat-monster’s face.

 

IV

Asriel gently shook Frisk to wake her. She did not open her eyes, but stirred. Taking hope in this response, he whispered in her ear. “Frisk, it’s just you and me now. Come on, let your hatred go. Please Frisk, you need to wake up.”

To his joy, Frisk opened her eyes. They were natural brown now, not the bloody crimson of earlier. *A…z…z…y.* She weakly moved her hands to form the words.

“Frisk, it was just an illusion. I…I don’t know who they were, but they were deceiving you. We’re all alive and safe.”

Frisk tried to sign back, but was unable to even move her hands, falling back to the floor. Asriel gently placed a paw on her head and established a SOUL link between them.

“But that means I killed Chara in… cold blood. She did nothing wrong, and yet…”

Frisk trailed off.

“You killed her. Yes, that is true. But she talked to me, just before the end. You know, Frisk, I think she was happier in death. She found… peace. I forgive you. It’s what Chara would have wanted.”

“But Azzy, I broke the promise I made with her, and my vow of pacifism. I am no better than a common murderer!”

“That was Chara’s point, though. None of us are perfect, not anywhere near perfect. It’s what we do with our potential for good that matters.”

Asriel severed the connection and looked into Frisk’s eyes. “Let’s go. They’re waiting for us back on the surface.”

Asriel picked up Chara’s corpse, and joined arms with Frisk.

A bright light filled the hall, then it was empty.


	4. Epilogue

In the void that lay between life and death, a figure stood facing a crowd of ethereal beings. One last time.

“Chara, we told you that this would only end in ruin.”

“That is fine. I have accepted death. I have moved on. And, I think it is time for you to leave, as well. Go, and I will also.”

"No."

"Oh, yes you will. You are tied to ME. I am your only link to this universe. When I pass on... well, you know how it is."

“NO! WE WILL NEVER GIVE IN. NEVER LEAVE YOU! YOU CANNOT DEF-”

Chara smiled mockingly. In an instant, they all disappeared.


End file.
